


A Date / Sarah/4 Drabble

by kneesdeepinsaturn



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneesdeepinsaturn/pseuds/kneesdeepinsaturn
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Date / Sarah/4 Drabble

"Wow...you look..stunning."

Sarah pulls a tuff of dress away from her waist band, a flop of a curl dangling in her face. The jingle to her earrings causes the Doctor's heartbeats to jump with every clank of glass he hears.

This was their first date.

"Thank you," Sarah says, a bit flushed. She pushes that same curl back behind her ear and smiles. "You look stunning as well--er--handsome."

With a chuckle and tinted cheeks, the Doctor struts over, his arm placed out before him.

"Shall we?"

Sarah nods. "Of course."

-

The Timelord wasnt good at arranging sentimental outings.

Infact, he wasnt even sure why Sarah let him do this in the first place. Of course, he knew Sarah shared the same feelings he did for her, but this was...different.

There was a sort of want for Sarah. He was determined to show whatever human side of him he had. The side that she had insisted he'd shown several times on their adventures, but he never really understood what he had done to make her think such a thing.

Nevertheless, something was working, and on his part, he didnt mind a single bit. Sarah needed a little more convincing.

She loved the Doctor for who he was.

Sarah didnt care about the glamor or the fashion. All of it was a bit dosh to her, and in actuality, she would have rathered he whisked her away to another beautiful planet, and admire him as he compared her to every gorgeous star he could see. But, as it was of course his first date, Sarah knew he wasnt quite sure what he was doing yet.

Which is why her face turned into one of confusion when they landed at the doors of a sushi restaurant.

"Doctor, you're not suggesting..."

"Of course!" He says, glee on his face. She couldn't argue with that smile, but then again, their attire...

"Like this?" Sarah whispers with a giggle, pushing down her dress through the loop of his arm. He looks down, back up at Sarah, then at himself. He finally catches on.

"Oh, right. Sorry-"

"No, no!" Sarah insists, removing her arm from his. Out of instinct, she warmly rubs his shoulders.

"It's fine, really. If you like sushi, we'll get sushi."

"I just assumed everyone liked sushi."

She laughs and the Doctor savors every moment. He grabs her by the hand, catching Sarah's attention suddenly.

"I've got an idea," he says, and finally Sarah's anticipating the proposition. With a head tilt back towards the TARDIS, Sarah nods in agreement, and the two walk hand in hand back to their transportation.

-

Sarah was not a picky woman.

Which is why when the Doctor randomly pressed buttons and flipped switches which sent the TARDIS whirring as it always did, she sat behind, grinning as she struggled to get her earrings off.

Realizing she had got her hair stuck in the backing, she lets out a yelp of pain, which sends the Doctor over to make sure she was okay.

"What was that?"

"I've got my hair caught in my earring," she says through laughs, and the Doctor kneels down to help her.

"Here."

He tilts her head to the side ever so gently, which sends her nerves on a hunt to raise every hair on her body. His hands were warm, slowly pushing the hair away from her ear as he manages the metal back off without another word.

"Better?"

"Very much so, thank you."

He smiles and nods, when his attention is stuck to the TARDIS's doors as the console stops moving.

"We're here."

Excitedly, he grabs her by the hand and quickly leads her out.

And to no surprise, she's left in awe at the wondrous sight the Doctor had managed to pull off once again.

"This one's different!" She says happily, her heels digging into the soft soil. Realizing this wouldnt do, she quickly slips them off and sets them next to the TARDIS.

"The Galaxy of Xenareous," he says wundrously, his voice low. He takes Sarah's hand. "Named after the Goddess of Love, from another planet, of course."

With a giggle she squeezes his hand, and at a slow pace, they begin walking around the glowing environment.

"You truly are the man of the Universe, arent you?"

"Oh well," he blows a raspberry. "I'm just a traveler who knows where to go."

"Sometimes involuntarily."

He laughs, nodding his head. "Mostly involuntarily." The Timelord taps at his forehead. "Timelord instinct."

They settle on a peer, neatly built with a arch beautifully woven together with the branches the planet had preciously provided for whoever once inhabited it. Sarah sits on the edge, her toes barely touching the surface of the water giving a breathtaking reflection. The Doctor lay beside her, looking up at the stars he's travelled through thousands of times.

"I never thought this would happen," Sarah starts. "Being a journalist, you'd expect this to be all over the papers, but.." Her voice trails off.

"But?" The Doctor perches himself up on his elbow, looking down her back. He reaches an arm out and gently strokes down her shoulder blade, making her exhale in comfort.

"It's all too real to be in papers." She turns over her shoulder, and the Doctor quickly draws his hand back. "You're really real."

"Well, I'd hope so." He says softly, resuming his laying position. "It would be a shame for both of us if it was a dream."

Sarah laughs at that, and the Doctor feels his stomach turn in a way it never has before. She looks him over with a smile, receiving a shiny one back. The hue of the aurora balanced sky above them left a contrast so unique on his face that she could have sworn he was a hologram.

And then, as if scripted, the Doctor leans up, and kisses her.

It's quick, but they savor every moment until the Doctor pulls back with hesitation. His jittering goes unnoticed by Sarah, who in return moves back in to kiss him again. And again. And again.

To save their pulse rate and breathing, they stop, and suddenly Sarah's laughing.

"What?" The Doctor says, jokingly offended.

"I never knew you'd be a great kisser!"

To contradict her comment, he kisses her again, stopping to move from her lips to her jawline, prompting her head to tilt up. He stops when Sarah tugs at his suit.

"You might be a Lord of time, but you are certainly not a Lord of pacing."

All he could do was smile, and thank the Universe for giving them such a planet to share this sacred moment on.


End file.
